Sulov
"..." -Sulov, on most things Sulov is an exile of Onu-Koro and former Ussalry commander and Wanderer's Company member. He is currently a member of the Toa Maru. Abilities Master of Weapons Saperka Sulov's main melee weapon is the Ussalry's entrenching tool. He has sliced through ice and bifurcated nui-rama with it, displaying great skill with the weapon's use as an ax. He has also shown enough skill when throwing the weapon that he can accurately hit a small section of tread on a muaka from maximum throwing distance. Sulov has a high level of skill with using the tool as a shield to protect himself from projectiles or blows. Polearms Sulov has a good history with polearms and the spears and lances related to them, wielding lances in the Ussalry from an expert couched position. His skill with a rahkstaff is enough that he can rely upon it as a primary weapon. Crossbows Sulov has enough skill with the crossbow to use a repeating version at maximum speed and with enough accuracy to aim for a body's chest with only its eyes visible. It is unknown if he has greater of lesser skill with other types. Pistol Sulov is well-trained in usage of the pistol. As evidenced by his defense during the skirmish with rahkshi in Ta-Wahi, he has garnered a quick draw and excellent aim from practice. Knives Sulov has enough skill with a knife to comfortably wield one as a backup weapon. He is stated to know the Hammer and Reverse grips, though the extent to which he can use them in these grips is unknown. Skilled Unarmed Combatant Sulov practices an Onu-Koroan martial art specializing in grappling and throws. He is steadily hybridizing it with that of other forms of unarmed combat on Mata Nui for strikes and more parries. His skill in this is quite apparent, as he used it in the Hive Assault to grapple with nui-rama and later in the jungle to avoid a muaka's paws. Excellent Physicality Sulov's physical capabilities are notably high for toa due to his practice, nearly as fast as a toa's form allows. His strength is also equivalent to that of an untrained Po-Toa. Engineer As a former Onu-Koroan, Sulov has a degree of skill in engineering. He can use his shovel to dig and entrench. To what extent these skills in construction stretch, however, remain to be seen. Strategist Survivalist Sulov has enough survival skill to live for weeks in Le-Wahi alone. He has been shown to be capable of creating fires, huts, and provisions for this purpose and using a knife for skinning and butchering. Any other skills Sulov has in the realm of survival are unknown. Rider As a former Ussalry member, Sulov is skilled enough that he can ride Ussals using his legs and body language alone. He can effectively fight while mounted as well. Weapons and Equipment Fighting Style Appearance Personality Biography Early Life Sulov was born into the Koskium family of Onu-Koro. As the only young male of the impoverished family, he was raised in the hopes of being its breadwinner in the Ussalry. He entered training at the earliest possible age and subsequently the guard. For leadership on the battlefield, Sulov was promoted to Squadron Commander. He performed exceedingly well even when experimental weaponry and armor was given to his squadron and minimized casualties. Sulov's resolve in not quitting his job in the face of superiors angry at the existence of a lower-class officer, and his combat success, slowly began to revolutionize the force. Later on in his career, Sulov was on a joint mission with the Ga-Koro Marines when he was seriously injured. The matoran stayed in the hospital for several days recuperating and met the Ga-Matoran Daylah during that time. The pair joined in chaste courtship. Returning to Onu-Koro, Sulov stayed in this military and relationship position for a time. End of an Ace Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 A New Beginning The Crucible Recruitment Company Man Quotes "Brothers! We have not come this far for nothing!" -Sulov in reassurance to disgruntled troops during an advance "You guys are all bloody psychos." "We have not lost one Ussalmatoran yet. If we are psychos, then I rejoice, for such psychos as these will not die." -Reordin and Sulov, discussing the seemingly suicidal nature of the Ussalry contingent in the Hive Assault Combat disgusted him...Sapient beings fighting each other pained Sulov. He had seen many people throughout his short life. Some were upper-class, some lower-; some were native, some immigrant; some cruel to him and others kind. But they all had thought and unique humanity--all were capable of some good. To harm one was to harm a human, and to kill was to remove a person from the world. To engage in physical conflict with another was his last resort because it was capable of such destruction. '' ''"War is karzhani." -Sulov's thoughts on war between persons Relationships Allies Stannis Reordin Sulov and Reordin are engaged in a strong platonic relationship. As close friends, they share deep respect and trust for each other. Lepidran Oreius Aurax Leah Enemies Trivia *Sulov, like Aurax, is one of the victors of Nuju Metru's Matoran Contest to determine what matoran will play an elevated role in the storyline of the BZPRPG III. *The epithet above Sulov's Profile is 'The Exile'. This seemingly refers to his nature as an exile of his home -Koro. *Outside of the game, Sulov has obtained the nickname 'Shovelhand' in reference to his prosthetic left hand's saperka-blade. *Sulov is the first matoran in BZIII canon to kill a rahkshi unassisted and survive the feat. *Sulov had a notably thick accent previous to his occupation as a hunter that confused many players. It gradually disappeared with time due to this confusion, justified in-game by his increasing need to talk with foreigners more clearly. * Category:Characters Category:Toa